


When She Is/When They Are

by AceSpaceCase09



Category: Original Work
Genre: "Ace you messed up a perfectly good person", "look at them! They've got Anxiety!", Agender Character, Asexual Character, F/F, Imma write about the Crappy Family laters, Lesbian Character, Mad stop being a bad Role Model, Mad's Ace, Magic, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Possible multiple chap, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthetics, Queer Characters, Samhain Probaly:, Samhain is a Trans Les and will fite you, Shy's a Frying pan, Trigger for still 23 thru 24 for violence and slight depiction of body and eye trauma, drug/alcohol mention, its weird, just basically a Drabble series, no graphic use, sad af, srry Hannah, yes it's basically taking my other works and compiling them, yet also happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceCase09/pseuds/AceSpaceCase09
Summary: The life of a Child, Beginner, Warrior, Healer, General, Spouse, and Parent. All in one





	1. Life and Times of Shy

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS THIS WAS A MONSTER TO WRITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Life and Times of a Victim and Survivor

When She is/When They are 

When she is young, it is near too early, yet also near too late as a hoarse cry of a newborn fills the hospital room. A pearl skinned woman weeps in joy whilst holding the tan skinned fragile body that was her daughter. They were watched over by an ecstatic father and three older siblings.  
She is newborn.  
When she is young, her mother falls ill for unknown reasons and her family becomes strained, but she tries to hold on and help out as much as she could with her siblings, especially the newborn triplet girl and boys. Mainly since her older three siblings were either too sad or too tired to care anymore.  
She is only 5  
When she is young, her mother passes and she is cast out of her family along with her father, both heart and eyes aching as her siblings leave without her and in eternal mourning for a mother lost.  
She is 8  
When she is young, her father dies by the hand of a small time criminal. Her screams mix with that of the criminals as water whips around her in an enraged and sorrowful torrent.  
She is 9.  
When she is young, she is adopted by two men, two wonderful, caring men who love her with all their hearts. She is their spark in an world alight with darkness and sorrow.  
She is 11.  
When she is young, she figures out that she is not a girl or boy, but neither. So with They as their new noun, they set out to tackle an eternal judgmental world.  
They are 14  
When they are young, they sail out towards the other side of the Mother Sea, eyes determined, body taut, and hands calloused. But their courage wavered as they soon stared out at a wave as it roared towards them. They then felt hands around the back of their legs and back and wind buffering their face as they were carried up and away from their boat and belongings. That's the day they meet their best friend and partner of soon to be countless years, Neveah "Mad" Nyx, and gain a new moniker, Shy.  
They are 18.  
When they are young, They and Mad have become a mercenary duo, taking names and hunting down people whom have not repaid a certain debt or have crossed the wrong gang. Their morals take a swan dive each time they hunt and nightmares have started to claw into their mind. Coffee has become their new best friend.  
They are 21  
When they are young, they fight with Mad and the duo becomes seperated by different opinions and conflicting views, that night is the first and last time they drink to forget.  
They are only 22.  
When they are young, they meet a lovely woman whose long, dark red-brown hair shines like a wildfire to match her personality. They fall in love with the Irish woman, and so does Samhain with them.  
They are 23.  
When they are young, a year after reconciling with Mad, they storm a facility specializing in experimentation. The Duo fights long and hard in a near impossible battle against unforgiving foes that seem to heal with every blow. They make a sacrifice that bleaches their culture from their skin and hair, yet keeps them alive enough to break as they mourn what they have lost as once dark, now white skin shines with tears and raindrops.  
They are still only 23.  
When they are young, they fight with Mad and storm away, their heart in shambles. That very night they then lay bloody and broken in a heap in the forest, arm, eye, and ear missing from their person. Mad destroys the area in an attempt to find the perpetrator and Samhain holds onto them as they weep in pain and fear.  
They are only 24.  
When they are young, they hold up a park sized platform to save thousands of lives, earning them legs poisoned and weak, but also a new name, Atlas.  
They are 25.  
When they are young, they become the new general of the Ace Squadron, the military of the Cellos galaxy. They look out at a sea of both young and old faces willing to die for their homes and loved ones. A feeling of pride wells in their chest and a smile of the same reason upon their face. Though bitterness still was touched upon.  
They are only 26.  
When they are young, Samhain and Shy stare at each other, Orange meeting Grey as they speak their vows and say "I do". Friends and family alike cheer and cry in joy in the momentous occasion.  
They are 27.  
When they are young, the couple adopts three children, Tyler, Kora, and Cade. They love each one equally and unconditionally. That same year, they collapse as a poison near long forgotten flares and destroys their calf muscles. They must now walk with a cane for the rest of their life. Samhain promises to help them in any way they may, determination clear set in blazing, orange sun-like eyes.  
They are only 28.  
When they are young, they take one long look, and one long talk with Samhain, and decide to adopt all orphans in the Ace squadron under 18 just so they would have someone responsible for them, and because if they heard one more complaint about rent and bills or not having enough money or food, they were going to scream. They smile and hold each one willing to give or be given a hug and may or may not cry when they are called Nini and Grandy for the first time in a non joking manner.  
They are 30.  
When they are young, They finally reconcile with a family that cast them out, for several reasons they are too tired to recall, as insomnia usually left them. They see their siblings again, all 6 of them in the same room. 'Funny,' they think, 'they haven't destroyed the room yet.' That year, the seven siblings go on a forced sibling only Roadtrip that mostly heals the relationship. Mostly is the keyword here.  
They are 31  
They are now 32, life still going as strongly as ever and paperwork pouring in from the frontline. They now wear their scars with pride and glare with ice in their one-eyed stare at anyone willing to ridicule their strange hobble due to their weak legs. They now happily look over their family and reminisce on old memories. They still feel cold however when buried pictures resurface and scream when nightmares plague their dreams. But this is not new, and never will be again. This had become normal. And normal it would stay for the General whose name was once uttered in contempt, now in utter awe and respect.  
What is their name you ask?  
They are Shy.  
They are Atlas.  
They are Hannah DiMaria Haukea, General of Cellos and Parent to all who wish it.


	2. New Kids in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah was not awake enough for this.  
> (Or how Mad&Shy meet their kids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I turned New kids in town into a chapter from a work. I thought it'd go better like this.

Hannah groggily opened their eye as an annoyingly loud ringing assaulted their ear. Grumbling and being careful to not wake their wife, they answered the phone.  
"Mad I swea-"  
"I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW BUT SIX KIDS JUST APPEARED IN A FLASH OF LIGHT AND IM CONFUZLED PLEASE HELP ME!"  
"Ok one, ow. Two, where are you? And three are you drunk and/or high?"  
"One, You can suck it up. Two, a Zequasian bar outside of Rigayt. And Three, no and no."  
"That's surprising."  
"Ok I might be high. Just a bit."  
"Seems legit. I'd be surprised if you weren't at least a bit."  
"Shut up. And that rhymed, Anyway what do I do? I suck when it comes to kids!"  
Hannah sighed and sat up properly, taking the pressure of their only arm.  
"Alright calm down. Where did you say the kids came from?" Hannah questioned, ever the calm to Neveah's storm.  
"They just appeared in a flash of light. The transportation sig was familiar, but I couldn't tell exactly who used the spell." Hannah blinked in surprise. Familiar?  
"How was it familiar?"  
"A Trace of darkness, like a demon, but stronger than a normal dark demon."  
The grey haired neutral leaned back and contemplated the words. Stronger than a normal darkness demon? Only one name popped out at her.  
Lucifer 'Luc' Lleh.  
"It's Luc."  
"What?"  
"It's Luc, Mad. Only one darkness demon is stronger than others, he's named what he is for that reason alone. He was gone for a bit along with Gabe....."  
"Huh....."  
"Shouldn't you know this considering he's your right hand?"  
"Shut up. And maybe your not a useless pan after all."  
Hannah tensed, eye twitching and responded in kind.  
"Says the idiot ace."  
"............Hannah you useless pan."  
"Yeah I know, I've always been bad at insults. That's why I leave it to my wife. Don't rub it in. Anyway, come meet me in Chells, we can figure out what to do next there. Kapiche?"  
"Kapoche. Now I gotta go before I lose track of these kids. Wish me luck."  
"Good luck and see you soon Neveah. Don't get in too much trouble."  
"Me? Never!"  
"............"  
"Alright fine, but I make no promises. Bye Shy."  
-click-  
Hannah pinched the bridge of their nose and sighed after setting the phone down. They were not awake enough for this.


	3. Hiding Behind Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samhain is pronounced Sau-wen(saw-wen) or Shavnah is I recall but it's sorta what you go by

Why were they like this? Why did they scream every time that bloody scene appeared behind their closed eyes? Was it fear? They didn't know. All they knew was that soon they would break, as cracked glass always did.  
But it would not be this time. Not tonight, as Samhain was here for them, as she always was.  
The witch had a tight hold on Hannah, whispering soothing words and keeping them grounded and safe from themselves as a nightmare passed and silently casting dream charms while they were at it.  
Hannah choked back a sob. Their scars throbbing with years old pain. Hannah closed their only eye and pressed against Samhain in fear and a need for comfort as the ache worsened.  
"Hannah? Do you want me to get you some painkillers?" Samhain asked gently. Hannah shook their head and just clung to their wife, not wanting her to leave them alone.   
Not again. Never again.  
Samhain understood and just held Hannah tighter, orange eyes burning in a soft glow as magic weaved around the couple as the charms took effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Shy: YOU'RE LUCKY THAT ENDING WAS SOMEWHAT HAPPY YOU HEATHEN.  
> Ace: IM SORRY HANNAH T^T  
> Shy: Sorry ain't gonna cover it.  
> Ace: nuuuuuuuuu  
> Shy: Now that that's covered, if you need me, ima go chill with Samhain.


End file.
